Computer devices can enable users to communicate with other users operating other computer devices and to communicate with other computer devices all over the world via, for example, the Internet. Computer networks that facilitate these communications generally rely on many different technologies. These technologies generally rely upon three basic components: a data plane, a control plane, and a management plane. The data plane carries the user traffic, while the control plane and the management plane serve the data plane. The data plane produces significantly more traffic than the other planes. As network traffic increases, the capacity of network elements receiving the data plane traffic can decrease. Also, scaling can become more difficult as the amount of network traffic increases. In addition, deployed virtualized solutions generally have specific capacity limitations. Managing a network and the capacity of individual network elements presents significant challenges to network operators.